walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Camp Cackleberry
Camp Cackleberry is a location that appears in Season 5 of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is located in Texas, and was converted to a community for survivors after the outbreak began. Pre-Apocalypse Before the apocalypse, Camp Cackleberry was a camp, possibly for children. Post-Apocalypse Soon after the outbreak began, the camp was discovered by a group of survivors including Annie, Max, Dylan, their parents and a dozen other families. The camp proved to be a perfect shelter for them, but during a scavenging run, someone made a mistake and a herd followed them back to the camp. The survivors were unaware that the walkers were from the power plant and were thus radioactive. When more walkers showed up and it seemed like the walls would fall, the adults sent their children away led by Annie and gathered their weapons to defend the camp against the herd. Over the next three days, the walls fell and the herd attacked, but the adults emerged victorious and killed the entire herd and repaired the fence. After the battle, unaware that the walkers were radioactive, the survivors burned their bodies. As a result, the radiation was released into the air and they developed terminal radiation sickness. The ill survivors barricaded themselves inside of cabins with signs warning that sick people were inside and to stay away. Three days after the children were sent away, Annie returned to the camp alone to find that the adults had won, but were sick and had isolated themselves in the cabins. Annie's parents wouldn't even let her inside the cabin and claimed they would get better, ordering Annie to protect her brothers and the other children before she was forced to abandon the camp. The adults eventually died of radiation sickness and remained as walkers trapped inside the cabins. After encountering Max, Annie, and Dylan, John Dorie and June spotted a sign for the camp which they recognized as being the same as the one on the van Annie was driving. Suspecting it might've been their home, the two headed into the camp where they found the aftermath of the battle and the zombified residents. Seeing the dosimeters on the burned walkers, the two contacted Morgan, Alicia, and Grace who had warned them of radioactive walkers. After confirming it with a Geiger counter, Grace realized that the residents would've made themselves sick by burning the bodies and was saddened to find them reanimated in the cabins. Feeling that it was her responsibility as Grace blamed herself for the radioactive walkers, she entered the cabins and put everyone down. She later warned the others to leave as the campground was not safe due to lingering radiation. John and June are later attacked by Dwight due to the van they took from the campground. Dwight eventually reveals that the van was what his missing wife Sherry was driving the last time he received a note from her. The van contains no further clues and John and June avoid telling Dwight the fate of the camp's residents, insisting that Sherry might still be alive somewhere. John later determines that the car is actually not the correct vehicle that Dwight was looking for as the VIN number doesn't match the registration, further suggesting that Sherry is still out there somewhere. After rescuing Max and Annie from a group of walkers, Morgan and Alicia were confronted by the other kids before they defused the situation. Morgan quickly realized that they were the children of the people they had found at Camp Cackleberry which they confirmed. The kids refused to leave the area even though there was nothing left there for them which Morgan understood given his own experiences with his wife and son. Annie later explained to Alicia the story of the camp and its fall and why she couldn't leave on the plane with Morgan's group once it was repaired. Inhabitants *A dozen families including: **Dylan (Formerly) **Max (Formerly) **Annie (Formerly) **Dylan, Max, and Annie's parents **Many unnamed children (Formerly) Deaths *Around 30 power plant workers (Zombified) *Dylan, Max and Annie's parents (Alive and Zombified) *Many unnamed people (Alive and Zombified) Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 5 *"The Hurt That Will Happen" de:Camp Cackleberry Category:Fear The Walking Dead Locations Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Safe Zones Category:Texas